topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Dan Kuroto
|-|Human/Bugster= |-|Level 1= |-|Level 2= |-|Level 0= |-|Level X= |-|Level 1000000000= Origin: 'Kamen Rider/Ex-Aid '''Alias/Aka: '''Game Master, Genm Corp's CEO, God '''Classification: '''Human (Formerly), Bugster 'Threat level: 'Likely Wolf || Demon || God, up to Celestial- '''Age: '''30 '''Gender: '''Male '''Powers and abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Power Creation (Through his research, he could even make an all-new abilities), Genius-level Intellect (He's the founder of Rider system, and continuously developing another new abilities through Rider Gashats), Immortality (Bugsters are basically a living data, they couldn't be killed by regular mean. Will eventually exists as long as any cyber technology exist), Regeneration (Low-Godly with "Continue". Could completely restore himself even though his body completely vanished), Resurrection (Even though they're completely destroyed, Bugsters could reanimate if there's any sufficient data of them), Resistance to Reality Warping & Time Rewind via "Save" (With "Save" energy item, he could "save the progress" of his current state and prevents the changing of both time and reality caused by Chronos' Reset ability, and eventually cancelled it), Existence Erasure via Bugster virus infection (Anyone infected by the virus for a certain period would eventually die and their body completely vanish), Soul Manipulation Immunity (Bugsters are basically an embodiment of data. As a pure digital existence, they lacked soul) || All previous Abilities, in addition to BFR ("Stage Select" allows him to bring the opponents into his game area), Energy Manipulation, Immortality (Dangerous Zombie gashat gives him an extra immortality, his Rider Gauge completely freezed at zero, so he's in the state of "undead". Any fatal injury could be recovered), Duplication (Was able to create many data clones of himself), Explosion Manipulation (Could make his data clones into "living" bomb to destroy his opponent), Statistics Amplification (By taking a fatal damage, Kuroto could use that as "data of death" to improve Dangerous Zombie), Limited Power Nullification with Proto Mighty Origin (Level 0 Gashats are specifically created to neutralize Bugster virus, as well as significantly weakened the Bugsters themselves), Invulnerability and Time Stop Resistance with Hyper Muteki gashat (However, the limit of this ability on Kuroto is only 10 seconds) || All previous abilities, in addition to Reality Warping (Was able to reprogram anything that came in contact to his body. With Cosmic Chronicle, he had a total control over his game area, could freely set even the time, physical laws etc. Can create any game and grant himself new power with his thought), Cosmic Manipulation (Could control every cosmic phenomenon in his game area), Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Flight, Elasticity (Could stretch his arm to grab the moon), Resistance to Time Stop (Completely unaffected as he adapts Chronos's Time Pause) '''Physical strength: Likely Wall Level || Town Level || Likely Planet Level (Threw the moon with his bare strength) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: 'Wall || Town to Large Town || At least Planet (Could easily throw the moon), eventually much higher (Cosmic Chronicle Transformed the whole universe into his game area, where he could completely rule it, as well as manipulating the concept of time and physical laws) '''Durability: '''Unknown || Unknown || Unknown (Could freely set his stats of defense) 'Speed: 'Average Human || At least Subsonic (Comparable or superior to Ex-Aid who dodged lightning) || Massively Hypersonic (Could jump from Earth into the outer space in matter of seconds) 'Intelligence: 'Super Genius (The founder of Rider system, eventually able to overcome far stronger opponent with his research to create a new superior ability) 'Stamina: 'Average || High || Immense 'Range: Melee || Melee, several meters with Energy Attacks || Planetary, Universal with Cosmic Chronicle Weakness: '''Sometimes, his arrogance could be the main factor of his failure. Even though he can overcome such failure afterwards '''Standard equipment: *'Gamer Driver — '''a main transformation device *'Rider Gashat —''' a transformation key. Similar to memory card, Gashat contains valuable things such as abilities, power, even a soul of Bugster virus' victims *'Kimewaza Slot Holder —' Carrier strap for Rider Gashats *'Bugster Buckle —' additional buckle device When attached to the Gashacon Bugvisor to become the Buggle Driver. *'Buggle Driver —' Secondary Transformation device combined from the Gashacon Bugvisor and the Bugster Buckle. Key: Human/Bugster || Rider forms (Level 1, 2, 3, 0, X, X-0) || God Maximum Mighty X (Level 1000000000)